


Love in an Elevator

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas has finally gotten permission to leave the mountain without escort and his first solo trip has more meaning than anyone could know. Except, maybe for the nurse waiting in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Love in an Elevator  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jonas/OC  
> 1536 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

The act of pushing a little white button with an arrow pointing up should have little significance in a person's life. Really, it's just a button. It doesn't symbolize anything. You push it and the elevator knows which floor to go to. And that you want to go up. Nothing more. There's absolutely nothing special about the action.

 

So why was Jonas so nervous? Little beads of sweat popped up all over his body, his pulse quickening as he reached out to crush his thumb against the elevator call button. Nothing special, he told himself, nothing at all. It's not like they don't have elevators back on Kelowna. Not like he hadn't done this a thousand times in his life.

He tapped his fingers against his legs, his nerves getting the better of him. The numbers above the doors seemed to go achingly slow as the elevator descended into the bowels of the mountain. A mountain he now called home. He'd been living on Earth, working at the SGC, for almost nine months now. It seemed like forever.

And today was his first solo trip topside. Jonas couldn't deny he was a little angry it had taken so long to get that permission but he wasn't going to let any of that get to him today. Nope, today was going to be a good day. Up, sign out, a quick circuit around the lot, watch the sun set and back inside. No one watching over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to tap his foot. Nothing special. Really, it wasn't. Hardly a reason to get worked up. He barely believed himself.

The sweat was getting hard to ignore now. He ran a hand over the back of his neck then quickly wiped both palms on his pant legs. The elevator dinged causing his heart rate to nearly triple. With a clunk the doors slid open. Jonas nodded at SG-6 as they exited then took a spot at the back of the car. There were still three other people on board: a scientist in a white lab coat, a Marine Jonas recognizes from SG-17 and a nurse.

The Marine got off a floor later. A couple floors later, the scientist almost walked into the doors before they opened all the way. Must be one interesting report, Jonas thought with a snort of amusement. Next to him the nurse giggled. Jonas' nerves flared again, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He swallowed hard as the car began it's slow climb up again. His hands were starting to sweat again so he jammed them in his pockets, rocking on his heels slightly, like he always saw Colonel O'Neill doing. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the nurse. She was a little shorter than him with curly brown hair pulled into a bun and big brown eyes with lashes longer than he'd ever seen. She smiled shyly at him when she noticed him looking. His eyes darted back to the level indicator.

They were almost to Level 11 where they'd have to change elevators when she finally spoke, her voice loud in the small space. "No guard today?"

Jonas' mouth went suddenly dry and he hoped she didn't notice the flush he felt creeping up his neck. The words caught in his throat so all he could do was shake his head. She just continued to smile, her cheeks blushing a little. Seeing that gave him a little courage to try again. His voice sounded unsure but he got the words out this time. "Uh, no. General Hammond has given me permission to go topside alone."

"That's great." She bit her lips, her face growing redder.

Jonas felt a surge of excitement rush through him, his heart rate doubling. It wasn't completely unwelcome this time. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to find their floor but Jonas wasn't all that concerned any more. In fact, he wouldn't care if it never came. From the corner of his eyes he saw the nurse grinning but avoiding his gaze. She pulled a lock of escaped hair behind her ear and took a quick peek his way. He pretended to be looking at his shoes. When he glanced up she was checking her watch. He just as quickly let his eyes drop but he was sure he noticed her head tilting in his direction. This went on for some time, Jonas getting bolder with his side-glances each time. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. Or felt this good.

Behind them the sergeant sighed dramatically and made a show of rustling papers on his desk. The nurse snorted, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Jonas chuckled in response but kept his eyes on the elevator. Finally the doors opened and Jonas gestured for her to enter first. She mumbled a thanks as she stepped past. The sergeant sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at them as the doors clanked shut.

"Must be nice," she said. "Not having someone watching over you all the time."

Jonas glanced up at the camera in the corner of the car. "There's always someone watching around here."

She giggled softly. "Tell me about it." She hugged her bag to her chest. "But it's probably worse for you."

Jonas shrugged. "It's not so bad."

She peeked up at him, eyes twinkling. "But now you can come up on your own."

"Yep." He nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes it is."

They fell into silence, returning to the routine of watching each other without actually looking. The elevator car seemed to have heated up ten degrees by the time they get to the surface. Jonas held his hand out to catch the doors and motioned her through. She smiled brightly at him, their eyes finally locking. Jonas felt himself getting lost in her eyes, the rest of the world fading away. He knew that could be a real problem but couldn't bring himself to care at all. Not with her watching him openly, the same uncertainty and want on her face. It took a lot of effort to push the lump in his throat down.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

She seemed a little surprised at the offer but a grin pulled at the corner of her lips. "I'd like that."

The air was warm, the breeze soft, as they walked side by side. Her car was on the far side of the lot. Jonas had never been more thankful for unassigned parking, but all too soon they found her car. He waited for her to open the driver door and deposit her bag.

"So, uh..." he started, not sure what exactly he had planned to say.

She took a deep breath but didn't seem all that eager to leave yet. "I, uh...I," she stammered. They eyed each other a second then burst out laughing at their individual awkwardness. She shook her head, eyes rolling. Jonas tried to control the fuzzy feeling that was filling his brain every time she smiled. "I get off this time every day," she finally said, her eyes suddenly diverted.

Jonas nodded. "I know."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He felt like one of those bobble heads he saw on TV with all the nodding. "Sure."

Jonas' suddenly found himself extremely close to her, his heart slamming rather painfully against his ribs, the sound of the blood rushing through his head so loud he was sure she could hear it. He tried to center himself. "Lieutenant Pierce?"

She looked up, tongue darting out to lick her lips. Jonas tried to ignore the way her pupils dilated. "It's Susan," she said softly.

"Susan," he repeated, his voice sounding more rough than he intended, "it was nice... walking with you."

Her smile widened, the pink on her cheeks darkening. It seemed like forever that they stood like that, just a foot apart, staring into each other's eyes. And Jonas didn't care one bit. He let his fingers brush against hers, eliciting a sudden intake of breath from her. She swallowed hard, her eyes now somewhere near his throat.

Somewhere in the distance a horn honked and guy shouted a good-bye to a friend. Instantly the spell broke. Jonas took a small step back as he tried to get his breathing under control. Susan gripped the door tightly, eyes darting everywhere for a moment. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up at him again.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jonas."

"Tomorrow," he said, dumbly.

She seemed to relax a little. "Oh-five-hundred."

"At the elevator."

She nodded, her face now bright red again. "I'll be waiting."

Jonas was grinning ear to ear again. "I'll be there. Tomorrow."

He watched until he could no longer see her car, the sunset behind him forgotten. An elevator ride might not be anything special to anyone else but to Jonas it meant everything. And nine months was worth the wait. He hoped Susan Pierce felt the same way. Either way he'd be at that elevator every day at five, ready to find out.


End file.
